Shino's New Jacket
by lovelymomo-chan
Summary: AU. After asking Kiba about his charm, Shino decides to join in the fun. Shino's silly story of how he got the famous Shippuden jacket and what young women everywhere must have felt. Beware of silliness and fun!


**Yay!** I want to thank **Fanficfanatic940** and **Tim** for constantly keeping me addicted to Team 8 Also! A big thankyou to juliagulia1017 for writing such funny sillyfics and inspiring me to write THIS!

* * *

**Shino's New Jacket.**

* * *

After observing his teammate gain female attention time and time again, seemingly effortlessly, the bug-nin decided it was time he put his name into the hat. Attractiveness had never been one of his concerns, but even with thousands of insects by his side, it was still lonely. What Shino Aburame wanted wasn't just the adoration of countless fan girls lining the streets of Konoha; he wanted a charm of his own.

The dicision was set in stone when Shino finally had a chance to ask Kiba about his appeal.

"So… what's your secret?" Shino asked with a surprising amount of interest.

"My secret? Hmm, my deepest secret is to finally find out Hinata's cup size." Kiba's eyes glistened to the point even Gai-sensei and Lee would have envied him. "What spirit!" He could almost hear them say.

"NO!" Shino growled behind a grey collar covering his smug expression. "I mean… How do you get all the girls?"

Kiba snickered. "It's my natural instincts, I guess. " _Even guys know I'm damn good_he added mentally and propped up his furry hood till it reached past his forehead.

"A HOOD! That's right! You always have a hood!! That's what I'm missing!" Shino ran gleefully back to town. He frolicked through the shopping district to find the perfect look, settling on an over-sized, green, hooded number.

"Perfect." He thought aloud and paid the clerk, winking at her from behind his stylish shades. He ripped open the plastic bag, flinging it behind his back, and threw the jacket on. "It's show time!" He smirked, confidence radiating from all his pores. His kikkaichu giggled from within, sensing their master's new found joy. In unison, they started to hum a nice song to strut his stuff to while passing through the avenue. The young Aburame, wiggling his hips and swaying his arms to and fro, pointed flirtatiously at everything that came his way. And to his bafflement, young pretty things smiled back, interested. "I always knew it was the hood." He laughed internally.

Making his way back to Team 8's usual training grounds, he prepared himself to face his teammates after such a dramatic change. High on self-esteem, Shino was struck by a phenomenal idea. "What if my new-found charm will work on Hinata!" He asked his conscious. As usual, the devil won the decision and he kept the bounce in his pace all the way up to Hinata.

"Your hair has such luscious color, Hinata-chan." he said and interiorly thanked Neji for blessing him with shampoo terminology.

"A-arigat—" She caught herself in a deep pink flush. "Shino! Your J-jacket! Is that new?"

Not wanting to sound new to the hood trend, Shino told the shy kunoichi a little white lie. "Oh, this old thing? I've had it around. Never found a good day to wear it. Why, do I look good?" He asked and hoped selfishly for a response.

"Y-you… You look very… a-attra" Hinata tried not to fall unconscious and swallowed hard. "You look great, S-shino!!!!" It took all her strength to finish that sentence and within a few seconds after "S-shino!!!!" she was out cold.

Shino picked her body up from the ground and placed her gently on a bench close by. He moved her long, deep-purple locks out of her eyes and waited for her to wake up. It wasn't long after that, with a booming "YAHOOOO!", Kiba returned to the training grounds as well.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my jacket smelled like blood so I wanted to chan—SHINO!?" He interrupted himself. "IS THAT YOU!?" He said, walking over to the newly jacketed Shino.

"Yeah, heh. You like?" Shino said with confidence. "I see you ditched your hood though."

"Yup." Kiba explicated. "Leather's the shit, Shino-baby. Hoods are so last season." With that, a crowd of female voices hiding behind a few inconspicuous bushes cried out, repeating their obsession. "Hoods are SOOOOOOOO last season."

Shino hid a frown under his concealing collar, "Don't ever call me Shino-Baby again." He grumped and searched for the receipt of his jacket.

Hinata woke up from her daze and looked back and forth between Shino and Kiba. The empathic little Hyuuga saw that Shino wasn't very happy. "S-Shino! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hinata-chan" Shino mumbled quietly.

"Oi! Hinata-chan, are you tired? What happened?" Kiba blurted.

"I must have been! Sorry about that, guys. Let's train!" Hinata enthused.

They carried on a typical training session, and Shino found it easier to hide his bugs within the extra-large sleeves. _Not a total loss_, he considered the alternative while watching Kiba catch a frisbee between his fangs. _It could be worse._

Shino walked drowsily back to the Aburame residence and on the way, the same pretty girls smiled in his direction, remembering his stride along the alley. He stopped, staring back at them, and noticed they now all were adorned with little, round sunglasses.

"So, it was the specs." He said and another sway in his step kicked up. Shino smiled cheerfully all the way home.


End file.
